She's my flower child
by lovebuggkiss
Summary: He wants a summer without responsibility just this once and she wants to find her father and maybe put down some roots. Short chapters. Drabble fic. Writing is mediocre at best. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Short chapters. Drabbleish. Writing is mediocre at best. Enjoy.

* * *

**Edward**

I was heading West when I saw her for the first time. She was sitting at the counter of a little 9 to 5 joint, spinning herself side to side on the faded red barstool as she listened to whatever the burly trucker next to her was saying. She stopped mid spin when the bell above the door chimed at my entrance and gave a quick glance my way but otherwise went back to her diner buddy, completely ignoring my presence. For me, it wasn't that easy. Her chesnut hair was in waves down her back and reached just below her barely there cut off shorts. She had sunkissed skin and her back appeared to be completely bare, leaving much to my imagination of what the front view might hold. Her tiny frame shook with laughter at her friend and the beautiful sound broke me from my thoughts. I took a seat in a corner booth as an elderly waitress poured me a glass of warm coffee that I wouldn't finish.

I was on my way home from my the end of another semester at NYU when I realized I hadn't ate in nearly 16 hours. The stress of the school year had taken it's toll on me and I wanted nothing more than to relax before my summer vacation began, which if the past two years were any indication wouldn't be much of a vacation. I was currently in Medical School, following in the great Doctor Cullen's footsteps. My summers now consisted of volunteer work in our small towns free health clinic and often times the hospital where my father works. Nothing pleased my parents more than when I made the choice to attend the old man's alma mater. They weren't however pleased when I told them I was driving home this summer in my new toy - the 1967 Chevy Impala I won in a game of poker from a trust fund baby with a bad addiction. Drugs or gambling, I couldn't tell which was worse.

I look out the window to my baby sitting in the sun and realize she'll need a wash soon, too much dust from our road trip coats her shiny body. Noticing bodies, I see the petite brunette from before climb down from her stool and toss a bill on the counter before grabbing what looked like a handmade messenger bag and take off. I tried not to let her retreating form disappoint me, but for some reason it did. Not seeing any cars out front, just big rigs, I get curious and toss some cash of my own on the table and follow her out. Only, I don't see her anywhere once I reach the front of the diner.

This time I blame the feeling I get on the undercooked burger.


	2. Chapter 2

Try not to get dizzy.

* * *

**Bella**

I sit in the cab of Emmett's truck, my feet on the dash and his CB radio in hand. He laughs heartily as he drives, finding my dirty talk hilarious as I toy with the stations I'm picking up. One driver named Bud is particularly interested in my momentary persona as "Natasha", a model from Russia with a very poor accent, when I hear a loud thump and turn to Em who looks just as confused as myself. He pulls this monstrosity of a truck over to see what we hit and I switch his stations back to it's appropriate setting.

**Edward**

I'm checking the oil in my baby when I see one of the many 16 wheelers in this area pull in across the street, parking near what's labeled "Animal Hospital". I think for certain my eyes are betraying me when I see her, but I blink a few times and realize the little beauty from before is standing only yards away. She's holding what looks like a wadded up t-shirt as she enters what I'm assuming is a hospital for animals. This time it's my feet who betray me as I find myself crossing the street and once agian my presence is announced by the chime of a bell.

**Bella**

I look up at the sound of someone entering the building and see the man from the diner. I've met many people in my short life, but he is definitely one of the memorable ones, regardless of how short our meeting. If you could call it that, it was more of my ogling him while he tried to enjoy a nice meal. His copper toned hair was one I've not seen before, with the exception of pennies from a wishing fountain, and his eyes were so green you couldn't help but picture a beautiful field of clovers in the sunlight.

Catching myself doing it once more, I look away, down to the shivering kitten in my arms. Turns out this little rascal had survived the brutal attack of Emmett's rig and was now his wrapped snugly in his old t-shirt as we wait to be seen by the vet on duty.  
I hear a throat clear and see the beautiful boy standing awkwardly in the door and give him a curious look, had he followed me here? Trying not to stare a tint of pink warms my cheeks as I look away, asking Emmett to see what's taking so long.

**Edward**

I stand their awkwardly, not sure what I'm doing before I casually take the empty seat beside the pretty stranger. I clearly have no reason to be here as I'm without an animal companion and she must notice this with the strange look she gave when I entered. I clear my throat a little before inquiring about the dirty looking feline in her arms and exude sympathy for the creature.

"I saw you from the gas station across the street, I just wanted to come check on your friend." She looks at me curiously, her lower lip pulled between her teeth, I ache to touch the pink plumpness. "I think we met before, or well... I saw you.. the diner?" I continue, my social taking over this moment. She grins widely before nodding along, opening her mouth to speak as she's called over by the vet. I wait a few moments, hoping to speak with her agian, why I'm not sure, but she leaves through the door with the cat in her arms and remembering my baby parked across the street I leave.

I'm not used to feeling so much disappointment over a girl I don't even know.


End file.
